2012-07-18 Fan Chat
As soon as he left the clinic earlier in the day, Eddie made his way to the park in hopes of meeting up with his new friend Billy. Waiting on a bench in old Fantastic Four shirt and some jeans...he's showing signs of injury. One of his eyes is spotting a shiny black eye. He's got a little cotton stuffed up one nostril, a large bandage on his forehead and his left arm's wrapped up tightly as well. That's not even counting the assorted bruises. He's smiling as he waits though, reading a newspaper article about the Justice League as he does. Eddie is not the only one slightly excited about meeting up with his friend. This time Billy is dressed in a red shirt with a gold colored letter R shaped vaugly bird like on the left breast over his heart. This time he has come wiht a back pack slung over a shoulder instead of just a single comic in hand, and a smile on his face that fades quickly as soon as he spots Eddie, and the bandages. He slows down a little as he heads directly for the other teen. "Eddie? Wh-what happened?" Eddie jumps at the sound of his name, looking up quickly. At first he brightens at the sight of his friend. Then the question registers and he tries to shrink down. "I got beat up..." Billy Kaplan's right eyelid starts to twitch slightly as Eddie mentions wat happened. He does however manage to stay calm, on the outside. "Oh man, they did a number on you. Did you call the cops?" He holds back the obvious questions, like who and why because the answer to one might lead to him steaking out an area just to hit people with ightning and the other he never had a good explination for when it happened to him. Eddie Resilver shakes his head. "N-no...no cops," he's too afraid of them himself. "I didn't get names or anything," he murmurs, frowning. And he has nothing to call cops with. Billy Kaplan frowns a little but nods. He knows more than a few reasons why not to go to authorities, namely being that if you know the person beating you itcan always get worse if people in charge don't actually do anything. He does nod and takes a deep breath, its obvious eddie does not want to talk on it and he won't push...for now. Eddie Resilver shrinks down a little more as Billy frowns. He hates making his friend worry like that. "I'll be okay," he says quietly. "I went to a free clinic and this nice mutant doctor helped me." Billy Kaplan nods at Eddie and eyes him a little. The mention ofhaving to go to a free clinic sets off some thoughts but ones he is not going to bring up. "Ok, I'm glad your ok, jsut makes me so angery that anyone has to edal with bullies and people.." He clenches his teeth a little and out of nowhere a lightbulb in a near by lamp post pops giving a short shower of sparks. Eddie Resilver just about jumps out of his skin at that pop, squeaking and tumbling off the bench. He sits there on the ground for a few minutes, blinking. Eventually he looks up at Billy and blushes. Billy Kaplan lets out a manly and warrior like, "eep!" that sounded nothing like a the frightened squeek of a very girly mouse at all. Really, trust him on this. As he does make the noise Billy glares at the stupid lightbulb. Sure it could be a coincidence, but he knows thats not true at all. danged powers maaking things explode...well at least it was nothing obvious like him shooting lightning bolts when not meaning too. "I..um...what was that...?" "I don't know," Eddie squeaks again. "The light just exploded all of a sudden," he replies. "Should we get to cover?" Billy Kaplan looks around carefully and then shakes his head. "It...it does not look like there is anything going on that could have caused it. May-maybe its just a random power surge?" Eddie Resilver gets back up slowly, wincing as some of his injuries are stretched and strained. Looking around, he nods. "M-m-maybe," he says. "It was weird. Are you okay, Billy?" Billy Kaplan is suddenly very guilty, great his bowing out a ight helped to injure Eddie more even if it is only slightly. "I'm ok. I'm not the one in bandages falling off of benches." Billy quickly moves to help Eddie up at least. "Weird is part of my life." He mutters mostly to himself. Blushing, Eddie gives a little pout as Billy mentions his injuries. He lets the other young man help him up and back onto the bench. "What's a weird p-part of your life?" Billy Kaplan blushes as he realizes he was overheard. "Um...most of it really. Sorry, did not mean to say that out loud, but weird stuff kinda just happens around me all the time." Eddie Resilver blinks a few times, head tilting to the side. Eventually he smiles. "It's okay. Weird stuff happens to me too," he says. Not the same stuff or frequency but it still does. "Oh yeah...guess what happened the other day?" Billy Kaplan nods at Eddie and grins. "I guess its good I am not hte only one od things happen too." Although he can probably be sure the weirdness eddie deals with does not come from his powers. "What happened?" Eddie Resilver glances around and then leans slightly closer to whisper. "I got to meet a superhero and even shake his hand," Eddie replies with a grin. "Aqualad was rescuing people from a burning building and I helped get somee people away from it after he got them out," he says, leaving out the details about using his powers and going into the flames. It explains the few burns on his arms though. Billy Kaplan oohs, "Awsome man. Are you ok? Ok, stupid question your sitting right there so of course you are. What was Aqualad like?" Eddie Resilver nods quickly. "I just got wet is all," hee says. "He's really cool. He wasn't worried or anything, just ran right in there with those cool water-sword things of his," he says. "He um..." he turns crimson. "He's really cute too." Billy Kaplan grins and laughs a little. "That tends to be a prerequisit for bieng a hero, or at least one that has any kind of super strength." Billy sits with Eddie and does his best not to press against him. Eddie blushes even as he smiles. "He said he's going to be spending a lot of time in Hell's Kitchen so I'm thinking about going there to see if I cann see him in action again." Billy Kaplan nods and grins at Eddie. "Thats cool, might have to keep an eye on that area too. Any chance you asked if the whole water control thing is a ntural Atlantian power, magic, or a metahuman manifestation only some of them get? Just been wondering about that since I first saw stuff about him pop up on the superhero boards." Eddie Resilver shakes his headd. "No, I didn't get to ask too much about it. I know he had to find a sink that was working so he could take the water out though," he answers. That one's honest. Even copying the power, he couldn't figure it out. "I don't think it was magic though. It didn't really look like it." Billy Kaplan shrugs a little. "Ok, heh, would probably be too emberassed to ask him myself givent he chance. Hmm, you can never be sure about that. You never know with mgic just by the looks." This Billy knows from experiance, of course he still is not sure if his power counts as magic, mutation, or both. "I'll try to find out," Eddie nods, wanting to help his friend out. "Maybe. It's hard to describe anyway," he pouts. He still has no idea about his own powers, even less with the recent evolution in them. Billy Kaplan laughs a little and grins at Eddie. "You don't have to push him for info if you see him agian. Just curious mostly. I always just wonder about powers, how they work wher ethey come from, that kinda thing." Eddie Resilver smiles. "I can ask. I'm curious too," he bites his lip. "Like how people without powers can get them and if people around other people with powers changes ones they already had." Billy Kaplan nods and then stops and blinks at Eddie. "You mean like if someone had a power that could give someone else powers, or like someone that could do things like buff powers making them stronger, or doing the whole anti-super power thing and making them normal?" Eddie Resilver nods a little. "That kind of stuff and if there was like...ever a time when a superhero's powers changed into completely new ones just because they were by someone else that had powers." Billy Kaplan nods and thinks, "Changed into new ones because they were by someone else wth powers...oh, oh, gah, guys name is on the tip of my tongue. There is a supervillian kinda like that. He copies the powers of supers near him..is that the kinda thing you mean? Dud, you did not get to see Aqualad kick butt on a major villian that could copy, or like steal his powers did you?" Eddie Resilver shakes his head. "No, I don't mean like that. I mean well, say they could shoot fire before? But they teamed up with someone and now it's ice. That kind of thing," he says, shifting awkwardly. "No, I just saw him rescue people from a burning building." Billy Kaplan nods at Eddie and hmms thinking to himself. "I...don't know. Only thing I could think of is copy cat type powers. That or if they were adaptational, you know change depending on the situation. Of course then it could always be someone with powers from some temperary source like a drug and just getting something new every time." Eddie Resilver nods slowly. It doesn't help his questions but he can't say a lot more without giving himself away. "Oh," is all he manages, looking down thoughtfully. Billy Kaplan can see the slight disapointment in Eddie at his lack of answers. "If its someone you have seen doing hero stuff if you know the name or can give me a description and when you saw them I can look into theories on the superhero boards. Especailly if its someone new, new capes always get big interest on some of them." He slips an arm over Eddie's shoulder offering a little comfort. Who knows, if Eddie points him at a new hero he could always find a way to meet up in costume and just talk to him if he is trying to get info on someone. Eddie bites his lip again. He's slightly unsure of how to answer. "I don't think the hero boards will have anything. I checked a couple," yes, he looked for news on himself. The arm around his shoulders makes him blush. "I just know the name Axiom," he says, hoping it doesn't backfire on him. Billy Kaplan nods at gives Eddie a little squeeze trying to be careful not to hit any bruises before pulling his arm back. "Cool, Axiom. Better name than the newest hero I have ..um.heard anythign about." Yes, heard about him as opposed to being him. "You hear anything on the guy calling himself Wiccan?" Eddie Resilver shakes his head. "Not a lot except that he has magic powers and a really cool cape," he says, remembering what was on that one blog. Billy Kaplan nods and trys not to grin since there is a better than even odds that Eddie got the mention of the cool cape form one of his posts on a blog defending it. "Thats about all anyone knows, except for the Norse motif with his head band circlet thingy and that he uses a lot of lightning." Eddie Resilver smiles. "That's what they were saying online. That he has magic lightning like Thor," he says, happy to have a superhero chat with a friend. "I wish I could meet him sometime too." Billy Kaplan hmms for a second, debating with himself before tossing an idea away. As cool as it would be to make Eddie's day at some point by getting to meet him as Wiccan its also too dangerous. Eddie is sharp and could probably recognize him. "His whle costume is a total homage to Thor, from the black and silver bits even to the red cape." Although Wiccan picked his cape to be much shorter, less likely to catch on things or trip him up. "Oh, speaking of homage..." Billy pulls his back pack into his lap and unzips it to pull out a hardbacked comic. "Just got in a copy of sandman:The Dream Hunters." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs